Ash, Glacia, and Phoebe
by WitChan
Summary: Ash spends special time with Drake's girls, Phoebe and Glacia.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A/N: Yeah, I've decided to do this. I can't get it out of my head.

"So glad to come back here," Ash said after he and Pikachu entered Hoenn. Looking at Pikachu, he asked, "Are you, Pikachu?"

"Pika," Pikachu replied, nodding his head as he smiled.

Hours later, Ash and Pikachu sat on the ground. Both decided to take a break before continuing on. Suddenly, an old man appeared with two hot women on each side of him.

Noticing him and the girls, Ash said, "Drake?" He and Pikachu knew Drake but not the girls.

"Ash, nice to see you again," Drake said as he and his girls went closer to Ash and Pikachu. His girls smiled at Ash.

"Who are those beautiful girls you're standing next to, Drake?" Ash asked.

"Glacia and Phoebe, my girlfriends," Drake replied.

"Who's who?"

"Glacia's the one with the purple dress and Phoebe's wearing two pink flowers on her head," Drake replied.

"Ah, I see. When did you three get together?"

"A few years ago."

"I see," Ash said.

"I should leave them here with you and Pikachu while I place a bet at the race track in Rustboro City. I hope I win a load of money," Drake said.

"Good luck, man. By the way, why are you leaving your girls here?"

"I want them and you to know each other, that's all," Drake replied. Then, he walked away.

After watching Drake walk away, Phoebe and Glacia moved closer to Ash, pressing their bodies on his. "What are you guys doing?" Ash asked.

"Having sex with you, silly," Phoebe replied.

"Sex? I don't think it's a good idea," Ash said.

"Oh, why not?" Glacia cooed, digging her hand inside Ash's pants to touch his crotch.

"Because you guys are Drake's girls. I can't just have sex with you and Phoebe behind his back," Ash replied.

"Oh, stop it. You know you want some," Glacia said.

"You won't regret having sex with us, Ash. And besides, we never liked Drake. The reason we hung out with him is because he's rich. We wanna hang around with another guy, a sexy one like yourself," Phoebe said.

"Now it makes sense. Let's do this," Ash said.

"That's what we like to hear, Ash," Phoebe said, pulling Ash's pants down to expose his underwear. She then pulled his underwear down to join his pants, exposing his erected cock.

Moving back, Glacia looked at Ash's cock, licking her lips as Phoebe went on her knees. Then, she kneeled, wrapping one of her hand on Ash's cock as she mouthed it. As she began stroking it, Phoebe moved her tongue deep inside Ash's anus, she then swirled her tongue around it, grabbing Ash's ass as she closed her eyes and moaned.

"God, you're so beautiful, just like Phoebe," Ash said, getting his cock stroked as Glacia looked at him with those beautiful eyes of hers. He and Glacia moaned too. "Use your tongue more, Phoebe."

Grabbing Ash's balls, the blonde stroked his cock faster. "Try squeezing my balls hard, Glacia," Ash said.

Doing as told, Glacia squeezed his balls hard and Ash said, "Good girl."

Ash was enjoying this so far. He loved the sounds Glacia was making and Phoebe's rimming. Now he's begging Glacia to squeeze his balls harder and she did. "Don't stop until I cum inside your mouth, okay?"

"Okay, my raven-haired stud," Glacia spoke inside her mind. Her saliva dripped out of her mouth to touch the ground.

After a few minutes, Ash's cock finally ejaculated as his love-goo filled Glacia's mouth. With that, the blonde's squeezing on Ash's sack ended as she moved towards Phoebe. Ending her rimming, Phoebe went closer to Glacia as Ash looked at them. Then, they embraced a hot french-kiss, sharing Ash's sperm as they went on the ground to lay on each other. As so, their breasts goosed on one another, moaning again as the two shut their eyes together. Even better, Glacia grabbed Phoebe's nice ass.

To Ash, the scene between Glacia and Phoebe was ridiculously hot. He always liked seeing two females kissing with each other and have sex. Pikachu liked it, too. He also liked how Phoebe and Glacia handled Ash's private parts. He was expecting more fun from the three after the lesbian kiss.

Five minutes later, the girls broke their lesbian kiss as they got off each other. Then, Ash asked, "Are you two a lesbian couple?"

"Yes," the girls replied together.

After saying yes, they removed their own clothes. After she and Phoebe showed their nice bodies to Ash, Glacia laid on the ground. Joining Glacia, Phoebe and Ash mouthed her nipples, then they began sucking on them as Phoebe creeped her hand towards Glacia's cunt, having two of her fingers ready. As Phoebe pushed them deep inside Glacia's cunt, Ash used his own fingers to thrust Glacia's anus.

"This is so fucking fantastic," Glacia said, moaning once again. Removing Ash's hat off his head, she rubbed his hair before doing Phoebe's. Speaking of Phoebe, she thrust Glacia's cunt faster, making Glacia's nipple wet as her saliva dripped out of the breast. She was hungry for her nipple. Ash had Glacia's other nipple wet.

"Hurry and make me cum, Phoebe. I want to feel it so bad," Glacia said.

It didn't take Phoebe long enough to make her Glacia cum. After Glacia reached her climax, she told Phoebe and Ash to stop. They did and they watched Glacia trying to calm down, smiling. After the blonde calmed down, Phoebe gently pushed Ash on the ground and said, "I want you to fuck my ass while Glacia eat my cunt out."

"Okay, my pretty," Ash said, spreading his legs.

As Phoebe laid on top of Ash, Glacia put his cock inside Phoebe's ass. Then, Ash moved his hips as Glacia licked Phoebe's cunt hard, putting two of her fingers together as she moved them towards Ash's ass. Licking deep inside Phoebe's cunt, she thrust Ash's anus in and out, moaning with the two as she closed her eyes.

"God, I love this," Phoebe said, moving a little as she grabbed her own breast and moved it in circles. Ash did the same to her other breast, grabbing it hard.

"I love this too, Phoebe," Ash said.

Now Glacia rubbed Phoebe's clit, opening her eyes to look at Phoebe and Ash. More licks later, Phoebe squirted her love juices outside her cunt and Glacia let go off it and her clit.

"You can... stop now... Ash..." Phoebe said.

"Okay," Ash said, ending his thrusting as Phoebe rolled off Ash.

After their breathing returned to normal, they got up to join Glacia for a triple kiss. As they did, Drake appeared and he gasped, distracting the three as they broke their kiss.

"No..." Drake said. A few second later, he collapsed and died of a heart attack. Pikachu knew that was coming.

"Good. Now we can steal all of his money," Phoebe said.

"Wanna live with us, Ash?" Glacia asked.

"Hell yeah!" Ash replied as Phoebe went inside Drake's pocket to steal his money.

"Before we move on, let's say we have sex again," Phoebe suggested.

"Sounds great, Phoebe," Ash said.

"It is great, Ash," Glacia said, rubbing Ash's ass.

The three resumed their kiss.

The End


End file.
